Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi
|enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Monarch}} Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi (in Japanese: アンジュリーゼ・斑鳩・ミスルギ Anjurīze Ikaruga Misurugi) is the titular main protagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She was the beloved First Princess of the Empire of Misurugi. However, after her older brother Julio revealed that she was a Norma, she was stripped of her name and had the name Ange (アンジュ Anju?) forced upon her. She was then exiled to the island of Arzenal where she was forced to fight DRAGONs with her fellow Norma while piloting the Ragna-mail AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss. However, after receiving news that her younger sister, Sylvia, was going to be executed, she returned to her home county in an attempt to rescue her. However, it was a trap, as Sylvia betrayed her and the news of the execution was revealed to be fake. She was then sentenced to death, but was able to escape with the help of Tusk and returned to Arzenal. She is voiced by Nana Mizuki in the Japanese version of the anime, and Emily Neves in the English version of the anime. Background Born into the Royal Family, the secret of her being a Norma was kept from her and the public. Until the age of 16, she was unaware of her inability to use Mana because her maid, Momoka Oginome, had always used it to protect and serve her, thus removing the need for her to use it. (CROSS ANGE: "Fallen Princess", "Villkiss Awakens") Appearance Angelise has long blonde hair that she later cut off to short. She has dark pink eyes. Personality At first, Angelise portrayed herself as dignified, proud, and loving. Acting like a sister-figure to the other girls at her school, prioritized them over winning a game, yet also felt that as a princess, she should be the best at everything, which Julio criticized as trying to be a "perfect princess". She genuinely considered her maid Momoka to be a close personal friend, and felt that all of the people of her country were equals, and that as the first princess, she should lead them. However, her ideology of equality did not account to the Norma, believing them not to be human and that they were vile in nature and should be quarantined at all cost. Strength & Abilities Formerly, when she was still a princess, Ange was shown to be skilled at Iaria, being the ace in her team. She was also shown to have leadership qualities, being able to inspire and guide her teammates and others. After she was moved to Arzenal and started to get military training it was revealed that she has the potential to be a talented soldier, for being above average in all fields. She is the only person to be able to operate the Ragna-mail Villkiss other than Jill. Mei believes that the reason behind this is because Villkiss, "accepted" Ange. She is also in possession of a Royal Ring her mother gave to her, which seems to have the ability of allowing her to both activate and control the Vilkiss remotely. As a Norma, Ange has the ability to destroy and cancel all types of Mana. Relationships Family *Jurai Asuka Misurugi: Her Deceased Father. *Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi: Her Deceased Mother. Sophia is Ange's mother who kept the fact she was a Norma from her. *Julio Asuka Misurugi: Her Deceased Evil Older Brother. *Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi: Her Younger Sister. Gallery Cross_Ange_ep_03_Ange_determined_to_survive.jpg 1AF183E5-6EFE-40D5-9868-1302F1AE3821.png|Ange attacks Salia Cross Ange Ep 16 Ange in the Bed.jpg|Ange wakes up in her Bedroom. Cross Ange Ep 21 Ange Shocked Close-up Extended Version.png Cross Ange 16 Salamandinay and Ange in Claw Machine.png Cross Ange 16 Ange and Salamandinay Playing Table Tennis.png Cross Ange 16 Ange Winning a Round of Golf.png Trivia *She is voiced by Nana Mizuki, who also sings the anime's opening theme. *Nana Mizuki and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Hinata Hyūga and Tenten respectively in Naruto. They also voiced Fate Testarossa and Nanoha Takamachi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Her character design is similar to that of Stella Loussier, a character from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. Category:Female Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Monarchs Category:Fighters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Titular Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Anti Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Determinators Category:Suicidal Category:Betrayed Category:One-Man Army Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Successful Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:The Hero Category:Amazons Category:Book Heroes Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nemesis Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genius Category:Rogues Category:Insecure Category:Spouses Category:Misguided